


伊西的六年级

by Pigtee



Series: Isidora Ann Hain Ethelind [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigtee/pseuds/Pigtee
Summary: 不太长。主要讲伊西的三个前男友。
Series: Isidora Ann Hain Ethelind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702933





	伊西的六年级

伊西朵拉·安·海恩·伊塞林德的六年级很放飞自我。

梅说考过了OWLs就没事了，后面的学习很轻松，随便一点就行了。特洛伊说六年级得开始准备毕业了，得好好学习才行。梅是梅菲尔德·伊塞林德，特洛伊是特洛伊罗斯·伊塞林德，他们都在OWLs当中得了五个O，并且早早的毕业了；伊西也是一个伊塞林德，可她只得了两个O和一个E，在六七年级只能学三门高级课。最后她选择相信梅说的话，因为特洛伊总是杞人忧天。有时候她感觉自己被耍了，但是没什么所谓，比较轻松的学三门课和随便的学五门课是差不多的。更重要的是，她感到有些无聊，努力学习又有些太累了。

于是伊西在九月中旬谈了第一个男朋友。

对方是个拉文克劳的学弟，很会讲好话；对伊西来说，称赞她的都可以归类为好话。被人称赞总归是会高兴的，因此她从来不会计较有几分是真实的。更何况伊西在学习方面很有自信，对这方面的称赞只会照单全收。

学弟会在图书馆询问一些关于魔药课的问题——对于他那个年级来说有些超纲，因此伊西很高兴地替他列出了常常的参考资料，具体到哪一本书的哪一页哪一行，并分别做出自己的理解和解释。短短不到十天她大概改了十几篇论文，查了小山一样多的资料，还花了两个加隆给男朋友买礼物。但是她送出了礼物，马上就发现男朋友似乎和别的女生也谈的很好——不如说，好过头了。他们在九月底就分手了，伊西把所有来往的小纸条撕的粉碎，泡软了掺在肉糜里喂给学校的猫头鹰吃。

这之后她开始读一些麻瓜的心理学专业书，即使不太能读懂。

伊西在万圣节交上了第二个男朋友。

万圣节前夜刮风又下雨，还打雷，打焦了一棵湖边的大树，隔了很远都能看见摇摆的火光。伊西很怕打雷。在下午的草药课结束之后，她留的晚了些，就被困在温室里。同样被困在温室的是一个格兰芬多的男生，他们一起上草药学，偶尔还会搭组行动。两个人后来都没有参加万圣节的晚宴，第二天他们就开始约会。他们的约会也很普通，经常会在湖边约会，也偶尔被人撞见在图书馆接吻，大多时候都是在课堂上搭组行动。

伊西的圣诞节是回家过的。她邀请对方来参加寒假期间伊塞林德的读书会，他们每周都举办，可以邀请任何人来参加。但他拒绝了，在这之后也没有任何回信。梅说这可能是对方单方面分手了。伊西想了很久也没想明白，但是她觉得被冷处理，最后以心理学的角度写了一份恋爱报告寄给对方。就这样分手了。

第三个男朋友是一个斯莱特林的七年级。

那天是情人节，这个斯莱特林学长非常有财气，给她送了非常昂贵的巧克力和玫瑰。有好多人一看到玫瑰就开始起哄，伊西没当场拒绝，于是跟斯莱特林的学长谈了三天的恋爱，进行了三次约会。到第四天，学长提出分手，理由是他们两个都不适合谈恋爱。一周后，同宿舍的女生告诉伊西，那个斯莱特林的有钱学长追求格兰芬多的女级长，送了一样昂贵的项链和玫瑰。

伊西说就算他送昂贵的屎也改变不了他是个傻逼的事实。

三月份之后，伊西终于发觉梅说的全是假话，于是按照特洛伊的指点开始准备七年级的课程打算申请提前毕业。

到七年级，伊西回顾自己的六年级，发觉她竟然浪费时间谈了三场恋爱，还天真的相信了关于三强争霸赛的小道消息。她就是想见一见三强争霸赛才没有申请提前毕业，这让她成为了整个七年级当中最闲的人。

fin.


End file.
